Baker Street
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Olivia McDowell, previously Flavesham, wants to take her little girl to work one day. Yet she doesn't expect to see another woman with her daughter there was well, and she's not a customer either. Read and Review!


**Author's Note:** Olivia/Basil belong to Walt Disney Studios. Olivia's daughter/husband and Basil's new family as well as the story belong to me :) Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Mama, why are we going to see Uncle Basil?" Isabelle asked, holding her mother's hand tightly as they made their way through the crowded London streets. Olivia McDowell (previously Flaversham ) often visited Basil during the week to help him solve his cases, but when she had her daughter she had to take some time off. Now that Isabelle was a little older, she decided it couldn't hurt to take her daughter to work. After all, Basil loved children, despite his somewhat aloof nature when it came to their presence.

Olivia, much older than she had been the first time she met Basil, smiled down at her child. "Because Uncle Basil hasn't seen either of us in a while and he misses us."

The girl's blue eyes widened but she nodded in understanding. "Oh. Well why didn't Daddy come with us?" Isabelle's father John was a famous writer whom Olivia had met when she went to college in her younger years. They married six months after courting and had Isabelle within a year of their marriage. John usually did come with Olivia when she visited her friend but that day he had business to attend to so it was just the girls this time.

"Because Daddy has to work. He'll come with us next time. Now come along, I told him we'd be there by tea time and you know how much Uncle Basil loves his tea." Isabelle eagerly followed her mother's lead and soon the girls were at Basil's door.

Mrs. Judson's niece opened the door and waved them in. "Basil is waiting for you in the sitting room. He's most eager to see you," the young lady replied as she shut the door behind them. She then disappeared to fetch the tea while the guests hung up their coats and made their way to the sitting room.

The area was just as small as Olivia recalled, but she spotted a new picture she hadn't seen before. It was of Basil in his housecoat with a pretty woman with diamond eyes and a little girl about Isabelle's age. Now where had that come from? And who were those women in the painting? Olivia was about to inquire when she heard movement.

"Olivia Flabershab, how good it is to see you!" Basil cried, his arms widespread for a hug. Olivia chuckled. He still couldn't get her maiden name right.

They embraced tightly, but not before she corrected him. "It's McDowell now Basil. Or don't you remember the wedding?"

The detective straightened his back and cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. "Why yes I recall it. How could I not? It was the main event of the year!" To distract attention from his misstep, he bent down and grinned at Isabelle.

"And how are you Miss Izzie?" The girl giggled and latched onto his neck with a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm good Uncle Basil," she replied as Basil stood, the girl now held up in his arms.

"Uncle Basil, who are those people in that picture?" Isabelle asked, her arm outstretched as she pointed to the wall.

Detective Basil blinked in surprise, almost as if he forgot it was there, then grinned. "Oh I almost forgot! Izzie dear, this is my lady friend Miss Catherine and her daughter Winnie. They came to live with me some months ago but I hadn't gotten around to mentioning it."

Olivia blinked in surprise. Basil had a "lady friend" and her daughter living with him? How had she kept missing these ladies on her visits? Or had they simply been hidden in the cupboards when Olivia came around? She felt a sense of betrayal knowing that Basil had kept his hidden from her, but she said nothing with her daughter present.

Isabelle seemed utterly confused. "But where are they now?"

The young man turned around the face the staircase. "Cat, you can come down now!" Almost immediately a young mouse about a decade older than Olivia descended the staircase, her flowing green dress framing her hourglass figure perfectly. Attached to her side was a little girl with pigtails and a pink jumper on.

Basil placed Isabelle next to her mother then met Catherine as she stepped off the last step, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow gently. Olivia watched with interest as Basil's eyes lit up with something she had never seen before, a mysterious feeling (love perhaps?) that unsettled Olivia. She had been virtually the only lady in Basil's life other than Judson and her niece. This Catherine was stepping in on her territory.

Yet when she saw Winnie wrap her arms around Basil's leg like Isabelle often did to her father, she suspected this was something much deeper than just a romantic fling. This was Basil's family.

"Olivia McDowell, meet Catherine Bitters." Olivia extended her hand and shook the lady's firmly. Catherine smiled brightly, her violet eyes glowing, and gave Olivia's hand a good squeeze.

"Pleasure to meet you Olivia."

Mrs. McDowell smiled in return. "Pleasure as well. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." And somehow, Olivia did have a good feeling about this new dynamic. It would just take some getting used to.


End file.
